2 Weeks
by climbingivy
Summary: Zack's parents are going away for 2 weeks. They send him to a friend's house to stay. Who is that friend and what will happen? You'll just have to read to find out! Please review. No flames though.
1. You'll be Staying With

**A/N:** Alright everyone. This is my first series fic on this log. I won't start another series until I am finished with this one because I am not a good multi-tasker. And for the record, Zack's dad will not be portrayed as a horrible villain.

**---Chapter 1---You'll be Staying With---**

"Oh thank you Marina. It's very nice of you to let him stay with you for the next two weeks. Yes, they both should enjoy it. I'll bring him over around 5 tonight. Alright. Thanks once again."

Mrs. Mooneyham hung up the phone and walked into her and her husband's bedroom. Mr. Mooneyham was putting his clothes in a large suitcase.

"So what did Marina say?" he asked, not looking up from his packing.

"She said okay. Zack will be spending the next two weeks there."

"That was nice of her, especially on such short notice."

"Yeah."

After they finished packing, Mr. and Mrs. Mooneyham told Zack about where he'd be "living" for the next two weeks.

"You're not serious are you?" The fourteen-year-old asked.

"Yep," his mother smiled.

"This is so awesome!"

"I thought you'd be happy about it," his mother told him.

"But no funny business," Mr. Mooneyham said seriously.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean."

Zack rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm taking you over at 5." Mrs. Mooneyham looked at her watch. "That gives you half an hour to pack. It's two weeks, remember."

Zack ran up to his room and emptied out his black backpack. It was slightly tattered but it was reliable. He dug through the clothes on his floor to find his favorite Hendrix hoodie. Finally it revealed itself under a pair of his dirty jeans. He threw it on his bed. Then, Zack chose 14 various outfits too, one for each day. Zack also stuffed in two bathing suits since he knew there would be a pool. He grabbed two pairs of flannel PJ pants and two large t-shirts. They'd serve as his PJs for the next two weeks.

Zack went into his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, Axe, soap, and toothpaste. He stuffed them into various pockets of his backpack too.

He looked around his room, feeling he had forgotten something. It was something important that he needed.

Then he spotted it. He took his black Gibson X-Plorer and set it delicately in its case. It was Zack's most prized of his 3 guitars.

Zack glanced at his clock. "I've got 10 minutes."

He took his guitar out of its case and began to play the School of Rock song.

When his mother called him, he found himself singing.

"COMING!" he shouted down the stairs. He put his guitar in the black case.

Zack put on his Hendrix hoodie and Zack grabbed his black backpack, which was now stuffed to the point of breaking with clothing, and picked up his case and headed down the stairs.

"Do you have everything?" his father asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have your toothbrush, clean underwear, a-"

Before his mom could continue, Zack interrupted her. "Yes! I have everything that I'll need."

After saying that, Zack remembered something. He dropped his backpack, and set his guitar case against the wall. He rushed up the stairs and returned with a black notebook with the SoR logo on the front in his hands.

"Forgot it," he said with a smile.

"See? And we were making sure you wouldn't."

"I know."

"I'll be back soon so we can leave for the airport!" Mrs. Mooneyham said as she followed Zack outside.

"Okay," Mr. Mooneyham responded.

They got into Mrs. Mooneyham's Black Escalade and headed off.

"So, are you excited?"

"Yeah. Thanks for going to them first, Mom."

"What? We asked them to let you stay after we asked your Aunt Margie," she joked.

"Aunt Margie? The woman has 14 cats and her house smells like shit."

"Zack. Watch your language. She said she was going to a week long Bingo tournament in Las Vegas."

"Typical," Zack said with a laugh, picturing his Aunt at Las Vegas.

"Alright we're here," his mom said as she stopped the car.

Mrs. Mooneyham got out of the car and headed to the door. Zack followed. She rang the doorbell and a familiar face greeted them.

"Hello, Rachel!" Mrs. Brown said, ushering them in.

"Hi Mariana."

"It's nice to see you again Zackary."

"Thanks, same here," Zack said politely.

"Hey Zack!" Katie said happily as she walked down the stairs.

"Katie, honey, Zack will be staying here for the next two weeks. Would you take him up to the guest room?"

"Sure mom."

Katie and Zack headed up the stairs as Mrs. Mooneyham and Mrs. Brown started to talk.

**A/N: **I hoped you liked this chapter. It was rather short, I know. I'll be publishing the next one tomorrow. And since it's summer, I have plenty of time to write. I suppose a chapter a day or every other day. I don't know.

Review please! Flames will have water thrown on them so don't waste the time to write one!


	2. The Perfect Pencil Dive

**A/N: **Chapter 2 here! Hope you all like! And I forgot to say; Katie's mom is single. I don't think that will affect anything but just so you know. I know it's a bit rushed but I just write like that. I will add plot twists so I can extend it as far out as I can without boring anyone to death.

---Chapter 2---

"So you're staying for the next couple weeks?" Katie asked, watching Zack look around the room.

"Yep," he replied, setting down his bag and laying his guitar case against the wall.

"Awesome," she smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" Zack asked.

"We could go swimming," Katie suggested.

"Sure."

When Katie emerged from her room in her bathing suit, Zack couldn't help but notice. She was toned, to say the least. She was wearing a black and white checkered bikini. Her long dark hair was put up into a ponytail.

She snatched two towels from the hall closet. Then she noticed Zack staring. "What?" she inquired.

Zack came out of his trance. "Nothing."

"Good," she laughed. "I thought I might have something on my face or something," she said as she threw a towel to Zack. "Come on, I wanna go swimming before it gets too late."

Katie led Zack to her backyard. It was really nice. She had tiki torches that were posted around the border of that patio. In the center, there was a large in-ground pool. Since it was getting dark, the light underneath the surface of the water was turned on. Zack knew, from experience, that Katie's pool was heated.

Katie set the towels down on the patio table and walked over to the diving board. She walked to the edge and jumped off. Katie dove in without a splash.

"Nice," Zack complimented when she emerged at the opposite side of the pool where she had entered.

"Thanks."

Zack walked over to the diving board. He walked on top of it and when he reached the edge, he bounced a little and then her jumped on it really hard and did a flip into the water.

"Didn't that hurt?" Kati asked, noting that he had hit the water on his back.

"Not really," he laughed, rubbing his back.

"Right," she said, imitating Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers movies.

"You know, you are a _really_ big dork."

"That may be true but I'm the dork you love."

Zack's face went pale. How did she know? He decided to try and play it cool. "Who told you that?" he said as he splashed her.

Katie rubbed her eyes, since she had gotten water in them. "Oh, I'm gonna get you."

"Sure you are," he teased as he swam around the pool to avoid her splashes.

"I am!" she announced as she dove on top of him, trying to force him underwater. It was a difficult struggle. He was pretty strong. "Get underwater damn you!"

"Right after you do," he said as he pushed her underwater.

"How was that fair?" Katie asked after she surfaced. "You're two times stronger than me!"

"Well, I saw an opportunity to dunk my good friend underwater, and I took it. Is that such a bad thing?" Zack asked with puppy dog eyes.

Katie nodded. "Yes."

"Oh well," Zack said as he elevated himself out of the pool.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"To the diving board," Zack replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Katie now knew why Zack was one of the more popular kids in school. He was ripped and was a really cool kid. Zack was approachable and was nice to almost everyone. Why the knowledge dawned on Katie now, she wasn't sure. But for some reason, it made Zack more attractive.

She had always seen Zack as one of her best friends. She had never thought of him as anything more than that but something had changed within those brief moments. Plus, Freddy had told her earlier that week that Zack liked her but was shy about it. That was Freddy for you; always spilling people's secrets to the people they don't want to know the most. It's what the kid did best.

Katie watched intently as Zack did a simple pencil dive into the water.

"Very impressive," Katie teased as she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Like you could do better!" Zack challenged.

"I can, and I will. My pencil dive will be straighter and tighter than yours."

"Sure it will."

Katie stepped out of the pool and shuddered a little as her wet body hit the night air. She had forgotten how late it was to be swimming. Zack's mom had dropped him off at 5; they got in the pool at 5:20, and had been swimming for about 2 hours. So Katie's estimation assumed the time to be around 7:20.

"After this, we should get out okay?" Katie said as she stepped onto the diving board.

"Sure," Zack replied while doing the backstroke.

Katie hopped on the diving board and entered the water perfectly. _That had to be straighter than his!_, she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a sharp stinging pain at the bottom of her leg. Katie surfaced quickly.

"Ow," she winced as she made her way to the ladder of the pool.

"What?" Zack asked worried that she might be hurt.

Katie didn't answer and got out of the pool to inspect her leg. Zack followed.

"I scratched up the back of my leg," she told him.

Sure enough, there were pink scratches, which were beginning to seep red blood, covering the back of her left leg. They went from the back of her knee all the way down to her ankle.

"We should get you inside," Zack said draping a towel around Katie and then one around himself.

"I suppose we should."

Katie tried to stand up but since the scratches had hit the air, they limited her from walking. "Damn," she winced.

"Let's give this a shot," Zack said, swinging his arm around her waist and gently pulling her upward, "We can walk together. I can be the left side of you're body."

They hobbled towards the door. Zack leaned forward to open the door and Katie almost fell over but he caught her just in time.

Katie found herself three feet away from the ground, which was covered in her towel, with Zack's hand supporting her. It felt warm against her bare back ((**A/N:** Sorry to break in but, she's wearing a bikini, remember!)).

Zack wasn't sure what made him do it but he leaned in towards her, his face only centimeters away from hers. Katie leaned closer towards him to fill those centimeters up and their lips touched. There was certain purity to the kiss. It was simple and only lasted a mere few seconds. It was special though since it was both of the teens' first kiss.

Zack pulled back, blushing, and Katie just smiled warmly.

"I had…uh…better get the…erm…door," Zack stuttered.

"Yeah," Katie replied.

He carefully opened the door, trying not to drop her again. This time he succeeded in getting Katie into the house. Zack helped Katie make her way to the couch and then he set her down.

"MOM!" Katie yelled with surprising volume.

Zack just looked at her blankly.

"3 years of cheerleading and 4 concerts," she said, explaining why her voice was so loud.

Ms. Brown came running.

"Katie? Are you okay?" she asked, wondering if there was a serious problem.

"Mrs. Brown, she scratched up the back of her leg in the pool."

"Yeah," Katie said, "I think I dove off the diving board and caught my leg on the edge."

"Let me see," Mrs. Brown said, carefully examining Katie's leg. "I don't think you'll need a doctor but that is a pretty bad tear. Zack? Could you get some paper towels so she doesn't drip blood on the floor?"

"Sure," Zack said running off to the kitchen.

"I saw you two out there just now," Mrs. Brown said to Katie after Zack was out of earshot.

"Mom! You were spying on us!" Katie said quietly.

"No, I just happened to look out the window and there you two were in a compromised position."

"You never saw anything, okay?" Katie told her mother.

"I _did_ see _something_ but I won't bring it up again," Mrs. Brown responded.

"Fine," Katie said as Zack entered the room with two handfuls of paper towels.

"These are wet so you can clean her leg up and these are dry."

"Thank you. Katie, wipe your leg off with this," Mrs. Brown said, handing her a wet paper towel. "When you're done, you can dry your leg off with this one," handing Zack a dry one. "Give it to her when she needs it. I'm going to get some Neosporin and band-aids," she said. The teens nodded obediently and Mrs. Brown left.

"So, what happened outside just a second ago," Zack started, trying to explain.

"Was really nice," Katie finished. "No need to explain. And I figure I should tell you, Freddy told me about you liking me," she said, wiping her leg.

"He did?" Zack said with a mixture of surprise and a little frustration. "When?"

"Earlier this week. It's okay though since I like you too."

"You do?" Zack asked in disbelief. _Wow, I seem smart,_ Zack thought to himself, his thought dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah," Katie replied.

**A/N: **Okay so that was chapter 2. I hoped you liked it.

**proud2bME and Marcy Bayd-- **I only used Axe because all my friends seem to love it. I have never smelled it before but it won't come up in the story again so be happy! And if it weren't for people who loved SoR romance fics, I would probably be a very unsuccessful writer. )


	3. You're Talented, You Really Are

**Disclaimer: **I do not own School of Rock. I don't own Katie or Zack. I don't own Whatshername or Green Day. And I do not own ThePirate's Den since that really exists.I _do_ own the plot and the characters' reactions and the poem in this chapter. (Even though it's not too good.)

**--Chapter 3--You're talented, you really are.---**

Katie sat on her bed writing. She enjoyed writing. It was something that welcomed her every mood. She never showed anyone her poems, songs, and stories. She had a thick red book. It was hard-back. She would write for hours and sometimes she would write for brief moments. Katie wrote about everything, her thoughts, her surroundings, her feelings, her friends, her family, little kids, the list could go on and on.

Her focus tonight was a poem. She read over what she had so far:

_Well maybe I'm not a goddess.  
__Maybe I'm not a rock star.  
__But there is someone out there who sees me that way._

_I don't know if I'll find him,  
__Or maybe I already have._

_The man who sees me for who I am,  
__Is the one for me.  
__He sees past all my imperfections,  
__Straight to the real me._

_He says that he cares,  
__And I can tell he is sincere.  
__It makes me feel good about who I am.  
__He knows how to make me happy.  
__I hope that he knows how much I adore him.  
__If not, I'll make him see._

Katie smiled. Then she turned to the back of her book, just like she always did, and scribbled in the inspiration for her poem next to the title.

Him – Zachary Mooneyham 

She smiled and looked at the clock. 2am, she had better get to bed. Katie laid back on her large fluffy bed and put her headphones on. Music began to flow through her ears.

**---Meanwhile---**

Zack was sitting in the foreign room playing his guitar. He was playing Whatshername by Green Day. He didn't know why it was one of his favorite songs to play. He didn't know if it was the music or the lyrics that appealed to him, they just did. He finished the song and lay back on the bed, his X-Plorer still in his hands. He randomly began to strum. Experimenting with cords and different notes, hoping to come up with something interesting. Finally he had something. He reached for his notebook that he had almost forgotten when packing, and scribbled down the notes.

Then there was a knock at his door. Zack stood up and opened it. There stood Katie in her pajamas, a pair of long pants that hung around her hips and a tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"May I help you?" Zack asked. When he said you, his voice squeaked. He turned bright red and Katie smiled.

"I can't sleep," she told him.

"Oh, you can come in here for a little while."

"Thank you," Katie said. "What were you doing?" Katie said looking at his guitar.

"Oh, I was just messing around," Zack replied.

"Oh, would you be willing to start playing again?" she inquired sitting down on a chair that was not too far from the bed.

"Of course."

Zack began Whatshername again. It was one of the best songs he could play, in his opinion. Dewey would beg to differ saying that classic rock was what Zack was born to play but then all the guys, including Billy, would say that modern rock was more his style. Zack didn't really care though, he thought they were both cool.

"You are extremely talented, you know that?" Katie complimented after he finished.

"Thanks," Zack chuckled.

"What's so funny about it? I'm serious. You are a great guitarist. I swear," Katie said solemnly.

"Well, thanks." Zack glanced at the clock, "It's 3 and we have band practice tomorrow. You had better get to bed."

"I guess so," Katie replied. "You sound like my mom."

"Well, I'd rather sound like your mom then have Dewey flipping out of you and me falling asleep while we're playing."

"Agreed. Night, Zack Attack," Katie said as she left the room.

"See ya in a few hours, Posh Spice."

**---A few hours later---**

"ZACK, KATIE! TIME TO GET UP!" Mrs. Brown called up the stairs.

Zack who was already awake, but lying in his bed, looked at the clock. Band practice was in one hour. He was concerned about being late and such since it was disrespectful. That wasn't the best attitude for a rocker but that's just what he had been taught. Plus, he knew how pissed everyone was whenever Freddy showed up late so he made it his focus not to be tardy when it came to rock. But when it came toschool, pshh, that was a different story.

Meanwhile, Katie, who had through the years grown immune to her mother's shouts, was sleeping soundly.

Zack finished taking his shower and doing his daily hygiene routine. While walking back from the bathroom, he noticed that Katie's room was silent. He walked into her room to find her entangled in blankets. A mischievous smirk crept onto his face.

He walked over to her bed and carefully removed her covers. She shivered a bit but then stopped. The second she did, Zack began to furiously shake his shaggy dark hair over her. He hadn't dried it well and drops of water flew all over Katie's body.

Katie awoke with a start to find Zack covering her in water.

"Quit it!" she squealed. He continued on. "Zack, I swear to GOD-"

Zack stopped, "Your mom says it's time to get up and we have less than an hour till band practice."

Katie leaned up close to his face. "You do that again, I kill you," she said as she shook her finger in front of him.

"Whatever," Zack laughed as he left the room.

Katie groggily stood up. She grabbed her outfit for the day, a Cheshire Cat tank top that read, _I'm not all there myself_, a pair of jeans that was torn in the left knee and the right thigh, and her favorite pair of Vans. She never went anywhere without them.

After Katie had finished her shower and every day habit, she went downstairs. She ate her breakfast and then her mom dropped her and Zack off at Dewey's apartment.

They entered the apartment and headed off to their separate friends.

"So, dude, you're living with her now?" Freddy asked after Zack had told him about staying with Katie.

"I dunno. I guess," he shrugged.

"Haha. I can't believe that!"

"What can't you believe about it?" Zack asked.

"Well, you're living with the girl you like. I mean, it's a perfect situation that I suggest taking advantage of," Freddy hinted.

"Eww, dude," Zack said, knowing what exactly what Freddy meant.

"I'm just saying!"

"IT'S TIME TO ROCK!" Dewey shouted to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stood up and went to their positions.

"Who is up to play a classic?" Dewey asked.

"Depends on which one," Freddy replied.

"School of Rock."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zack noticed Katie's face light up. She loved that song since it was such an amazing memory.

"I'm up for it!" Katie said happily.

A chorus of sames and alrights echoed her.

"Okay, here we go!" Dewey said as he started the opening chords.

Everyone joined in when they were supposed to and it was an amazing performance. Everyone put their heart and soul into their music and it showed.

After the song ended, Summer entered the room with an enormous grin on her face. The entire band noticed.

"Out with it, Tink. What did you do?" Freddy asked, knowing she was up to something.

"Well," she began, "I was pulling a few strings and I got us a gig at a local club!"

"Ohmigosh! That's awesome!" the girls replied in high voices.

The guys were just as enthusiastic only not as high pitched and girly.

"Where is it?" Dewey asked.

"Umm," she said as she flipped through her plan book, "The Pirate's Den."

"Oh, I've heard of that place!" Marta piped up, "It's, like, the only rock club in New Jersey. About 30 minutes away from here."

"Well, that sounds good. When do we have to be there?" Zack asked.

Summer glanced at her book again, "Thursday night at 8:30."

"We'll be there and ready top rock," Dewey said triumphantly.

**A/N:** Time for my review shout outs! And for any of you that were bothered by my obsession with Whatshername, sorry!

**proud2bMe**: If you have any advice on how to slow it down please tell me. I really don't know how to write un-rushed fics. That was why I stuck to mostly one-shots before this. :) I really don't know why I kept talking about the paper towels. lol.

**Remussweetie**: Thank you so much! At least someone likes Axe! lol.

**emziwilson: **Thank you. I know that some don't like the pairing but Katie/Freddy is too overused in my opinion. I hope you liked this chapter!

And if anyone is interested, I am a member of a School of Rock role-play community. We need members and if anyone is interested, please go here: http/ s4. invisionfree. com/ schoolofrockroleplay /index. Php ((Just take out the spaces:D))

**Characters That Are Taken**  
Katie ((Me!))  
Freddy  
Zack  
Summer  
Marta  
Frankie  
Dewey  
Lawrence  
Eleni  
Alicia  
Michelle 

WE **NEED** A TOMIKA!


	4. Thunder and Lightning

Freddy, Summer, Zack and Katie sat in the back of Mrs. Brown's car. They were coming over for the rest of the day. They were all excitedly chattering about the gig.

"Can you believe it?" Katie questioned Zack while coming home from practice.

"It's so awesome!" Zack replied.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Summer got us a gig at a local club," Katie told her mother.

"Which one?" Mrs. Brown inquired, knowing that certain clubs were not the right place for 14-year-olds to be.

"The Pirate's Den," Summer told her.

"Oh. Is just Dewey going with you?"

"I dunno probably."

"I'm going to have to talk to him. He might need a little help."

"You aren't going to chaperone are you?" Katie pressed.

"Probably. I might go just for the performance but I'll most likely chaperone," Mrs. Brown sighed.

"Ugh," Katie said with disgust.

"What? You're mom's pretty cool! At least it's not my parents who will be there!" Freddy said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Freddy," Mrs. Brown said happily.

When the four teens got to Katie's house, they got into their bathing suits and went in the pool.

Before they got in the pool, Summer noticed Katie's leg.

"Ohmigosh, Katie? What happened!" she asked nervously.

Katie chuckled at the memory. "It's nothing, It happened two nights ago."

"Oh okay then," Summer said, not taking her eyes off the scratches.

Katie jumped in the pool, followed by Freddy and Zack. Summer simply sat on the side, her feet dipped in.

Katie began swimming laps while the guys stood at the end of the pool talking. Summer eavesdropped a little.

"I don't get why you don't say something to her!" Freddy told Zack.

"Well, how do you know that I haven't already?" Zack said suavely.

Freddy cocked an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"Well, sort of. I haven't really asked her out yet but I did kiss her, and she didn't resist or anything so I dunno of we're a couple or not."

"That's probably what she's thinking. If you ask her out, I think it might make it official. And you basically skipped two steps in the dating game, the asking out part and the first date part. That's daring," Freddy joked.

"Yeah I know," Zack replied, laughing. "So I guess I should backtrack and do the other two steps then huh?"

Freddy nodded.

Summer held in a rather large squeal. She stood up and walked over to the end of the pool where Katie was swimming.

"Hey, Katie, I need to ask you something about my digital camera. And you'll have to get out of the pool for me to ask you," Summer announced.

"What the? Sum, why is that so urgent that I get out of the pool this very moment and help you?"

"Just get out of the damn pool!" Summer demanded.

"Fine, fine, here I come!" Katie said as she swam towards the edge and lifted herself out of the pool.

Summer dragged Katie over to the place where she had the towels and picked up her digital camera, pretending to show it to Katie just incase the guys were watching.

"Zack's going to ask you out," she said in a barely audible tone.

"Huh?"

"I said, Zack is planning on asking you out," she said a little teeny bit louder.

"Ohmigosh! That's so awesome!"

"So what's the deal with your camera?" Freddy asked, knowing something was up by the ecstatic look on Katie's face. He wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Oh, nothing now, Katie helped me fix it. See?" Summer said as she snapped a picture of Freddy and Zack.

"Tink! You know Freddy hates taking pictures when he doesn't have at least 90 pounds of hair gel in his hair!" Katie joked.

"Shut up Brown," Freddy laughed as he picked Summer up and walked towards the deep end of the pool.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Take her camera," he said to Katie. She snatched the camera from Summer's flailing arms and prepared for a photo op.

"FREDRICK DAVID JONES, I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Summer screeched.

"If you insist, my good lady," he said to his girlfriend.

Just as he was about to set her down, he easily threw her delicate body into the water as Katie snapped a picture. She didn't come up right away to yell at him and he lent down towards the water, which was mistake number two. Number one was throwing her in the pool in the first place. Summer suddenly emerged and pulled Freddy in with her.

"Eh, that's Freddy and Summer for ya," Katie noted.

"Yup, can't live with 'em."

"Can't live without 'em," Zack and Katie laughed in unison.

And that's when Katie noticed the wind picking up. She had been oblivious to the sky but the wind was forcibly noticeable.

"Time to get out you two!" Katie shouted.

Freddy, who had already been on his way out, replied, "LOOK! She soaked my towel! Now what am I supposed to use to dry off!"

"Haha! You deserved it!" Summer said triumphantly.

"You have a ton of strength for such a petite figure," Freddy noted.

"Surprisingly, I work out," Summer declared.

The four teens went into Katie's home. Katie gave Freddy another towel since he wouldn't stop complaining about his wet one. After drying off, they changed back into regular clothes.

"What shall we do now?" Summer asked.

"Movie fest?" Zack suggested, noticing Katie's enormous selection of movies for the first time.

"Well, we have lots of stuff, Comedy, Scary, Romance, Adventure, Chick Flicks, Drama, Disney, and my personal favorite, Tear-jerkers," Katie listed.

"Why would tear-jerkers be your favorite? They make you cry!" Freddy said obviously.

"Well, duh, that's the point!" Summer responded.

"But why would you want to cry?" Freddy asked his girlfriend.

"Well, it's fun to—" Katie started.

"Cry? It's fun to cry? That's dumb since it isn't fun to cry," Freddy said.

"It's a complicated thing, dude. Just nod and pretend you understand," Zack said quietly.

"We heard that!" Katie and Summer said bluntly and in unison.

"So anyway, what do you guys want to watch?" Katie asked, watching the wind and rain intensify outside.

"Let's start with a classic scary film," Freddy proposed.

"Well, I have the Complete First Season of Tales from the Crypt," Katie said pulling it out.

"That was an awesome show," Zack chuckled. "Sounds good to me!"

"I'm cool with it."

"Sure."

Katie smiled and put in the DVD. She shut the blinds and since it was rather grey outside, the room became extremely dark but still light enough to barely see.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn and soda. Any specific kinds you guys want? We have Sierra Mist, Pepsi, Coke, Orange, and Grape."

"Pepsi!"

"Sierra Mist!"

"Grape!"

Katie walked into the kitchen, grabbing a package of microwave popcorn and tossing in the microwave. She got the sodas and set them on the table. Then she noticed a note from her mom saying that her grandmother had called and Katie's mom was going over her house for the next few hours. Knowing her mom, she wouldn't be back until 10 o' clock at night. But being the good daughter she was, Katie would make sure her friends were gone by then. An alarm sounded, signaling that the popcorn was done. Katie quickly poured it into a large bowl and grabbed the sodas.

She entered the dark living room and handed everyone their sodas. Then she realized that she had forgotten one for herself. She went back into the kitchen. As she was pulling a water bottle out of the fridge, a crack of thunder echoed through the house. Katie winced. She was terrified of thunderstorms. Katie's dad had died from being struck by lighting and Katie had always been mortified by storms after that. For some people it was spiders, others heights, but thunder and lighting were Katie's fear.

"Umm, I'll be back," Katie said as she walked back into the living room. She headed up the stairs into her room. Katie pulled out one of her favorite books, _River Boy_ by Time Bowler and began to read, hoping to sooth her nerves. But then a flash of light penetrated the dark grey sky and Katie began to quiver. Then the boom of thunder came and something loose on her desk rattled because of the vibration.

Meanwhile, Summer began to wonder where and what her friend could be doing. She delicately walked up the stairs and knocked on Katie's closed door.

"Katie? Are you in there?" Summer asked quietly.

"Yeah, come in."

Summer opened the door to find Katie covered in the blankets of her bed, staring put the window.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked.

Katie shook her head as to say no. "I'm terrified of thunderstorms."

"Oh, it's okay. You're safe," Summer comforted.

"No offense, Summer, but could you ask Zack to come up?"

Summer nodded, not hurt or offended by her request at all. She carefully shut the door and walked downstairs.

"Hey Zack, Katie's up in her room and she'd really like to talk to you."

As he stood up Summer whispered in his ear. "She's scared of thunderstorms and is trembling in her bed."

Zack nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Hey, Posh," he said as he walked in the room. "I heard you were a little afraid. Is that true?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked sitting on the bed.

Abruptly, a crash of thunder sounded and Katie swiftly wrapped her arms around Zack for security.

"It's okay. It's just thunder. No big deal. It's just sound," he said holding Katie close.

"Yeah, I know but it's the lighting that scares the shit out of me. The thunder is just the loud aftermath."

A flash of spider lightning penetrated the sky and Katie whimpered.

"You know, you're being a real baby about this," Zack said looking down at her. "If I were to tell Freddy, he'd mock you forever."

"Do you know how my dad died?" Katie asked.

"No," Zack replied quietly, knowing how much of a touchy subject this was.

"Do you know why I'm afraid of lightning?"

Zack shook his head, sensing a connection.

"Well, my dad was a construction worker. He used to operate cranes and such. One day he and his crew were working on a building in a storm. Well, lightning looks for the tallest object and at the time, that was the crane my dad was operating. The lighting traveled through the metal crane and my dad was holding on the levers at the time so he was electrocuted."

"Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry," he said noticing the tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. It happened when I was 8. I've never forgotten but I do miss him a lot," she said sadly.

"Well, whenever you need someone to talk to, I promise Katie, I'll always be there. And Summer will too."

Katie looked up at him with a warm smile that melted his heart. "Thank you so much," she said as she pulled him tighter towards her, almost to make sure the he would keep his promise to always be there.

Zack kissed the top of her raven hair and smiled. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Katie looked up surprised and speechless. He loved her but did she love him? Katie tried to examine her feelings as quickly as possible so he wouldn't feel awkward but it was too late. Zack's face was flushing and he was pulling back from her. She unwrapped her arms and let him stand up and stumble backwards.

"I-I-I," she stuttered but he had already gone out the door.

Katie was a 14-year-old girl. Was love an emotion that she had yet to experience? Or did she love and not know it? Another shock of lighting flew through the heavens but Katie didn't shudder, wince, or hide under her covers. She sat on her bed looking at the sky, trying to uncover some guidance in it but found nothing.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. I think Katie was a bit babyish about her fear but I am proud of the way it turned out. Seven pages yall! So you best be happy! lmao. I put some hints of Freddy/Summer in there for those of you who like them as a couple. I'm not really focusing on them since Katie and Zack are the main characters. Oh yeah, I do not own River Boy, but it's a good book so if you have a chance, pick it up. And the whole construction story of Katie's dad, I did a bit of research and tried to make up a story about it.


	5. The Sweetest Thing

Summer and Freddy had left around 8. Now only Katie and Zack were in the large house…and they were avoiding each other.

Katie was in the well-furnished basement, playing her bass. She had gone around the house earlier and unplugged everything except the telephone. She wanted to be prepared for a power surge since the storm hadn't let up. It was now dark outside so she played by the light of a flashlight.

Zack, meanwhile, was sitting in his temporary room playing over the earlier scene in his mind. Everything had been going so well until her screwed up. If he had just been smart enough to keep his feelings to himself, he'd still be on good terms with Katie. BUT NO! He just had to mess up. He glanced out the window to see a string of lightning touch down, what seemed to be only a few yards from the house. Then the loudest boom of thunder yet, penetrated the house.

Zack heard a scream, distorted by distance, and knew it was Katie. He rushed down the stairs and into the basement.

And there he saw her lying on the floor unconscious.

He hurried over and picked her up. He assumed that she had been so shook up by the lightning and thunder, she simply fainted. Then he focused his thoughts on helping her regain consciousness.

He gently out Katie on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Zack glanced around looking for anything to help. He opened the freezer door and took out an ice pop and two ice cubes. He walked back into the other room and sat Katie up. He set the ice pop on her neck and dropped the two ice cubes down the back of her shirt hoping to wake her up with the temperature.

Katie flinched but didn't awaken.

Zack went back into the kitchen and a filled a cup with ice-cold water. He returned to Katie, the glass already fogging with condensation. He shook her a bit but didn't succeed in awakening her. He sighed dumping the water on her face.

Katie jerked awake coughing.

"What happened?" she asked, disoriented.

Zack smiled, "She lives."

Then Katie recalled everything. Zack had said that he loved her.

"Uh thanks," she said, awkwardly standing up.

"No prob," he replied quietly, realizing her memory had just returned by her awkwardness.

0--------------------------------0

Katie sat on her bed, headphones cradling her head. At the moment, The Bravery's, An Honest Mistake was willingly overtaking her mind.

Zack stood outside Katie's closed door trying to think of a way to explain his earlier actions. Finally, when he thought he had a decent speech, he knocked on Katie's door. No answer. He tried again with the same results. Finally he just walked in.

Seeing her one her bed, peacefully nodding her head to the music, made him forget everything he had wanted to tell her.

"Hey," he said.

Katie whipped around, "Oh, hi."

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you than, I, um, am truly sorry for what I told you. I'm sure that it scared you a little but when I said that, I meant it, Katie. You are an amazing person and I would never want you to be sad or scared or hurt," Zack explained.

Katie was speechless. He was absolutely perfect.She liked him. But did she love him? Was she ready to love? Or be loved?

"Zack, that was the most wonderful thing anyone in the whole world has ever told me. And I would do the same for you. But I don't know if I am ready, or mature enough for that matter,to love you back. I do know that when I am ready you will be the one I love and Zack, I promise that I will always be there for you, no matter what."

He nodded. "I understand. Good night, Katie," he said as he opened her door to leave.

"Zack?"

He turned around to see her standing up and walking towards him. She stood less than a foot away and just looked at him.

"Yeah?"

She blinked and wrapped her arms around him.

"Katie, I will wait until whenever you feel that you are ready. I swear it," he whispered in her ear. He felt her arms tighten around him as if to say thank you.

0--------------------------------0

****

**A/N:** I know, short chapter but I felt really good with this one and if I added any more to it, which _did_ think of doing, I thought I might ruin the chapter's message and feeling. Time for review shout outs! I will do ones from the last chapter too since I forgot.

_Chapter 3 Review Shout Outs!_

_emziwilson:_ Thank you. I love Green Day. They rock.

_wyverna:_ I hadn't realized I wasn't accepting Anonymous reviews and now I am so thanks a bunch for telling me.

_Remussweetie:_ Thanks. I like Freddy that way. Sort of gross but always awesome. Lol. I thought that might be a good way to creatively awaken her. I hoped you liked this wake up too, not as original but what can I say?

_Chapter 4 Review Shout Outs!_

_emziwilson:_ I am sorry about your Grandma's home. It's good to know that my writing is appreciated.

_marcy bayd: _Thank you! I aim to please! lol.

_dozengirl: _Thank you very much.

_Remussweetie:_ Thank you. I thought Katie's reaction was very genuine. I'll keep writing since you said so. lol.


	6. I've Killed 4 People

"Katie! Are you done changing yet!" Billy shouted in his regular girly tone.

"Just a sec!" Katie's muffled voice replied from inside Dewey's bathroom.

Katie emerged in a white tank top that was embellished with sequins at the neckline and arms, on the front, _School of Rock_, was written in a graffiti-like font. She was wearing a black skirt that fell a few inches above her knees, just barely missing the mini skirt classification. Her legs were covered in white fishnets and a pair of metallic red stiletto boots. Her long, usually down, hair was in two French braids. And two sets of Mardi Gras beads were around her neck, one red, and one silver.

"Eek!" Billy squealed. "It looks absolutely fabulous. Don't you think so everyone?"

All the girls nodded their heads furiously. Most of the guys simply stared.

"You look awesome, girl!" Alicia complimented.

"Think so?" Katie asked. As she tried to walk over to her friends, she stumbled. "These boots are way too hard to walk in."

"Well, that's what makes the outfit sassy," Billy said matter-of-factly. "If you're _really_ bothered by them though, I think I can get a pair of vintage Doc Martins. They'd be the same red metallic color though."

"If you could do that for me, that'd be great. And I wouldn't have to twist my ankle."

0--------------------------------0

"She looks hot," Freddy told Lawrence and Zack, after everyone else had gone of to talk.

"Don't get any thoughts going," Larry warned, "You've still got Summer."

"I know that! But even _you_ gotta say that Katie looks good," he retorted. Then he realized Zack hadn't said anything since Katie had walked out of the bathroom. "What do you think, Mooneyham?"

"She looks okay." A pang of protectiveness had shot through him. He didn't think that Katie should wear an outfit that drew that much attention to her body. "I dunno if it's for her, though," he said not taking his eyes off her.

"Are you nuts?" Freddy asked, "Those clothes couldn't be any more 'her'!"

"I'm not nuts! I just think she," he paused thinking of a way to describe his views.

"Larry, I think Zack's jealous," Freddy taunted.

Lawrence laughed in response.

"Who is there to be jealous of?" Zack replied. "I don't see anyone here to make me jealous."

"Freddy doesn't think you're jealous of someone here but I think you're jealous of the fact that people will be looking at your Katie."

"Since when is she _my_ Katie?" Zack asked, defending himself.

"Oh, give it up, dude! We all know how much you like her," Freddy said.

"Whatever. I am not jealous. I think she looks great. There! Are you happy!" Zack said standing up and walking away.

"I think we made him angry," Lawrence said quietly.

"He'll get over it."

0--------------------------------0

"I really don't like the outfit much," Katie confided in Zack when they got home.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I think it's just a little music video-ish, if you get what I'm trying to say."

Zack chuckled. "Well, everyone thinks you look awesome in it. Plus it's just a tank-top and a skirt," he said, trying to make her feel better.

"I guess. It looks like it should've been in the Pussycat Dolls' video though," she laughed.

"I like that video," Zack replied, "when it's on mute," he added in a stifled tone.

"I heard that, you perv," Katie said as she hit him over the head with a pillow.

"What? I am a typical guy of my age."

"You really need to stop talking to Freddy," Katie rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

Then they sat silently for a while. Not an awkward silence, as one would presume, but a comfortable, soothing quietness. Katie looked at the boy next to her out of the corner of her eye. His dark brown hair was tousled but to a point of perfection, if such a thing were possible. His eyes were shining with their unique happiness. She had never noticed until now that he had unusually full lips for a boy. He also had freckles that covered the bridge of his nose.

Just as Katie was doing her little examination, Zack was doing his own. He noted that she had a gorgeous smile, one of the best on the planet, in his opinion. She had eyes that glowed with a mischievous air. Her skin was a beautiful natural tan. If he had been listening to someone tell him all of this, he would've thought it was rather corny but the thing was, it was all true. Everything about Katie was beautiful to him. She was absolutely stunning.

Then they caught each other glancing and each of the 14-year-olds blushed a bit and quickly looked away. But their pure attraction made them turn their faces back and lean in. Moments later they found themselves on the couch. He was tenderly sucking on her bottom lip and she, in turn, was sucking gently on his top lip. She let out a contented sigh and leaned her head back. Zack's hand made it's way around her neck to support her.

(**A/N: **Did you ever see that scene in the Mr. Brightside video where she tilts her head back and he slips his hand on her neck? Well that's what I'm trying to describe.)

0--------------------------------0

That night, Katie was in her living room dancing to the MTV Music Video Channel. At the moment, Rihanna's _Pon de Replay_ was on and Katie was moving, to say the least. The only light was the light of the TV. She sometimes did this but today's earlier events had given her a real reason to boogie and get her emotion out. Katie wasn't the best dancer but it wasn't like anyone was watching her, or so she thought.

Zack stood in the dark doorway, trying to suppress his laughter at the sight of Katie. He'd let out a little chuckle here and there and she'd turn around. But since it was so dark, she'd completely miss him standing there. After the song ended, he decided to let her know that he was there.

"Nice moves," he said with a snigger.

Katie jumped at the sound of his voice and then started to laugh. "Sometimes I do this when something good happens earlier in the day," she explained.

"Really? And what would be the occasion for this little disco?" he asked, even though he knew the reason.

"We had band practice, and uh, the ice cream I had was really good, and possibly the eggs I had for breakfast."

"Nothing else stands out in your mind?" Zack asked, playing along.

"Yeah. Freddy and I had a burping contest, that was kind of fun. Oh yeah, and then there was the kissing but that was no big thing," she joked, sitting on the couch.

Zack laughed. "Well, it was a big thing for me."

"Same here, I was just kidding. OH! I like this song!" she squealed as _Feel Good Inc._ by the Gorillaz began.

"And to think, I thought you were just a rock chick," Zack smiled.

"Nope, I like a lot of stuff just not reggae," she replied as she moved her head to the music and started to sing along. "_Windmill, Windmill for the land, Turn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride._"

Now she had Zack curious. "What else do I not know about you, Ms. Brown?"

Katie smirked. "Oh, stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Uh, I know how to surf, I am really into the celebrity world, which means that I buy tabloids. I like green tea with a whole shit-load of sugar in it. I've killed 4 people. I think I'm an okay artist. I am a conspiracy nerd-"

"Whoa. Wait. What? You killed 4 people?"

"Yeah but you can't tell the cops or I'm going to the big house," she whispered in his ear.

"I know you're just messing around and if I'm wrong, I really think I shouldn't talk to you anymore."

"I'm just messing," she said knowing if he didn't talk to her she'd end up dying.

"Okay then."

**A/N: **Hahahahahaha. I used the word boogie. lol.This wasn't my best chapter.Sorry for not updating sooner but I'd be in the middle of writing this chapter and get major writer's block so I'd come back later. And sometimes later would mean a day or two. :P

_emiziwilson: _takes a little bow Thank you very much. Your review particularly put a grin on my face.

_Remussweetie: _I don't know if that's the right thing to do if someone faints but it just came to me. Her guitar was fine. I guess I forgot to mention that. Thank you.

_wyverna: _Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

_mark:_ Thanks. I love that song too.

_TtoboggI: _:D

_Rock chick Drummer: _:) Hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	7. The Gig

Katie stood eagerly backstage. It was the night of the gig and everyone was there except for Freddy. Of course, he was known to show up just in time to put on Billy's creation and get behind the drum set. The only one who seemed to be a little bothered by it was Summer. But then again, Summer was known to be a "little" bothered by anything that wasn't perfect. Katie laughed inwardly at the thought. Once, the girls were over Marta's and they were messing around with eye make up. Katie had given her eyes a smoky effect but Summer noticed that one eye was smokier than the other, and rushed over to fix it. Even though Summer was bordering obsessive compulsive, she was the one who kept the band functioning on a schedule and she kept them as organized as she could.

"Where is he!" Summer asked.

"Don't worry Summer, I'm sure Freddy will be here any minute now. And if he's not you can wring his neck later," Katie reassured.

"This is the last time he's going to be late or…well…I don't know but I'll do something to make sure of it!" Summer poorly threatened.

Katie chuckled. "It's okay, he'll be here."

Freddy walked in. His walk looked more like a cocky strut. He had his trademark smirk on his face.

"FREDDY! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!" Summer seethed.

"Chill out, Tinkerbell," he coaxed, "I'm here now."

"Get in there now," Billy said as he motioned to the bathroom.

"We have 5 minutes people!" Dewey announced.

"Good luck, kids!" Mrs. Brown said as she went out to find a seat. She had been helping Eleni and Billy work on makeup and hair.

"Thanks!" everyone said in almost perfect unison.

Katie quickly gave her bass a little test. She played a little bass solo to see if it was in tune. It played like a charm.

"Sounds great Katie," Zack said.

"Thanks, it's in perfect tune," she said replied.

Zack nodded in agreement.

"EVERYONE OVER HERE NOW!" Dewey shouted over the chaotic scene.

Katie and Zack nodded and walked over.

"She's announcing us now," he told everyone.

"Now, this band is a local force. I've heard them play more than once. Now most of the band's ages may surprise you. But do not let that distract you from how rockin these guys really are!" she paused and smiled at a few people whooping and clapping. "And here they are, School of Rock!"

Everyone walked onto the stage with a certain presence. The club-goers could tell this was gonna be a great show.

Dewey turned around and whispered that they'd play _Ready For More?_. Everyone nodded in agreement. And Katie started the opening chords.

They performed the song with flawless ability and started the next one.

Katie smiled as people nodded their heads to the melody. And whenever Katie smiled, Zack smiled too.

And before she knew it, the concert was over. The girls of the band had found themselves a table and were giggling.

"Ooh! Katie's in looooove!" Michelle teased.

"No, I just think Zack's cool."

"Oh give it a break, girl! It's obvious you two are meant for each other!" Alicia stated, taking a sip of her soda.

"I wonder what their kids would look like?" Marta mused.

All the girls chuckled, except for Katie, since she was turning red.

Tomika noticed and reassured her, "It's okay. We're just kidding."

"But seriously though! What would they look like!" Marta laughed.

"Well, obviously dark hair," Summer replied.

"And brown eyes," Eleni stated.

"That might not happen, since Katie's mom has green eyes."

"Okay, so a slim chance of green eyes, dark hair," Summer listed.

"Zack has a few freckles."

"Ooh! And Katie has a great nose!" Tomika complimented.

"And a tendency to blush beyond deep red," Alicia laughed.

It was true, Katie could've been compared to a strawberry. "Stop it!" she giggled, "I probably won't marry Zack anyway! I mean, what are the odds of that?"

"78 to 167," Michelle said matter-of-factly. She was a math genius. Dewey had found this out and put her in charge of band expenses. This job would've gone to Summer but numbers weren't her friends, to say the least.

"Wow, those aren't too bad," Tomika nodded.

"Yeah, a little less than 50 percent," Eleni smiled, "I bet those odds will get slimmer as they get older. They'll get closer and closer to each other and then eventually get married at the age of 21," she predicted.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"While you all decide my future, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Katie said as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone burst out laughing since that was exactly what they were doing.

Katie gave a light laugh and walked towards the restroom. Before she could open the door, Zack moved in front of her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hola," she smiled.

Katie turned around for a brief moment to see if the girls were looking. They were. Most of them were making kissy faces at her and Zack. Katieturned back toZack. She slipped her arm behind her back and gave them the middle finger. She could hear them cracking up.

"What were you guys talking about? I noticed everyone chattering and you looking embarrassed," Zack told her.

"Oh, they were just teasing me about my hair and how gets frizzy," she lied.

"Oh," he nodded, knowing that she was lying.

"The show was great," Katie said, leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, everyone played great."

Katie nodded with a smile. "Probably one of the best times we've performed."

"If only there had been some scouts here," Katie sighed.

"Yeah. We would've definitely gotten an offer on a record deal."

"And then from there, opening for some big name band, then our own national tour, and then we would've gone international!" Katie mused.

Zack laughed at the thought, "Isn't that a bit 'far fetched'?"

"Maybe but it could happen. After all, nothing is impossible."

Zack smiled. Katie was one of those girls who could cheer anyone up. She was rarely pessimistic.

"Is that so?" Zack asked.

Katie gave a quick nod in response.

He laughed. "I suppose you need to go to the bathroom," he told her.

"Why?" Katie asked, confused.

"Well, that's where you were headed before I started talking to you."

Katie laughed inwardly. "I was only trying to get away from the girls," she said. Katie looked over, they were laughing and giggling just like most girls do.

"Oh, then why don't you come sit with us guys?" he suggested.

"I would, but I think I'll pass on watching Freddy eat sickening amounts Nachos," she snickered, noticing the current happenings with her male friends.

Zack rolled his eyes, "I don't think anyone wants to see that but, I'm gonna head back anyway," he said. "Feel free to join us."

Katie nodded and walked into the bathroom. She hopped up onto the sink ledge and sat. Marta had gotten her thinking. _Say Zack and me did end up getting married. What would our kids look like? Would we have a boy or a girl? Or what about twins?_ And then she found herself in a daydream set 11 years in the future. (**A/N:** That would make her 25.)

:-:-:-:-:-:

_Zack walked through the door of the Preschool. Little 4-year-old Stephie came running up to him. He picked her up and swung her around._

"_How are you today, sweetheart?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Good!" the little dark haired girl replied. Stephie had her hair in two little braids. Her sparkling green eyes shined brightly. She had a small set of light pink lips and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was a perfect combination of her mother and father._

"_Daddy! We made finger paint today! And I made a picture of a pretty butterfly! And for snack we had trail mix! It was yummy! But Kimmi couldn't have any since she's allergic to peanuts so Ms. Ollivere gave her pretzels instead. Kimmi told me if she had any then she'd get really itchy," the little girl rambled._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yup! And look at my plant!" she said, pointing to a little cup on the windowsill. "Mines' is the only one that has gotten out of the dirt yet!"_

"_You mean yours is the only one that has sprouted," the teacher corrected. "Hello, Mr. Mooneyham."_

"_Nice to see you again, Ms. Ollivere," Zack greeted._

"_Daddy! Come with ME! I wanna show you my butterfly picture!" Stephie tugged at his arm._

"_Yes, Stephanie made a very nice picture today."_

"_But since it's paint it has to stay here tonight so it can dry," Stephie told her dad._

_Zack nodded. "Go get your things."_

_Stephie hurried over to the place where they hung their coats and strained to get her pink raincoat and My Little Pony book bag._

"_Here let me help," Zack said._

"_No!" Stephie whined. "I can do it by myself!"_

"_Alright."_

_She jumped and reached but she couldn't get her things on her own._

_Zack put his hands around her little waist and picked her up to just the right height. She grabbed her things and smiled brightly as Zack set her down._

"_See! I did it all by myself," she said happily._

"_Yes you did," Zack humored._

_  
He helped her get into the coat and it squeaked as she swung her arms back and forth._

_Zack took her home and greeted the adult Katie with a kiss._

"_Eww!" Stephie squealed._

"_How come you can get a kiss from Daddy every time you see him but I can't?" Katie playfully argued._

"_Because it's not icky when he gives me a kiss."_

_  
Katie smiled warmly at her daughter. "Is it icky when I give you kisses?" Katie asked as she scooped Stephie up and gave her lots of pecks on her face._

"_Stop it, Mommy!" Stephie squealed._

"_Okay. I have a surprise for you!" Katie said as she walked into the kitchen. After her mother had moved to Florida, Katie took over the house so that was where her family now resided._

"_Is it a good surprise?" Stephie asked._

"_That depends on if you like the Barbie Nutcracker doll," Katie said as she handed the little girl her doll._

_Stephie hugged Katie and ran upstairs to go play._

"_If you keep giving her Barbies she'll like you more than me," Zack stated._

"_And that's a bad thing?" Katie replied, giving him another kiss._

:-:-:-:-:-:

Katie was pulled out of her little daydream by Summer coming in. She had noticed Katie's smiling face.

"What's going on in your mind Ms. Brown?" Summer asked curiously.

Katie dismounted the sink and replied, "I was just thinking about stuff."

"May I ask what?"

Katie trusted Summer so she felt okay telling her things. "Well, you know how you all were joking about what our kids would look like?"

"We weren't joking," Summer said with a teasing smile.

"Well anyway, I just had a little daydream about our 4-year-old daughter Stephie," Katie said sheepishly.

Summer gave a slight giggle. "I bet she was cute. Was she cute?"

Katie nodded, smiling.

"So you're really into him?"

Katie sighed, "I haven't told anyone this but he told me he loved me. And I didn't know how to respond. Later on that day I said that I wasn't sure if I was ready for love and I told him that when I _am _ready I said I'd love him."

"So basically you said you loved him back."

"I never thought of it like that but I guess you're right."

"Well, duh, I am Summer Anne Hathaway. I am always right."

Katie rolled her eyes and laugh. "How could I have forgotten? If you and Freddy got married what do you think your kids would look like? I mean you two are close to complete opposites. He's blonde; you're black. He's got a medium skin tone; you're fair as Snow White. Freddy is tall; you're rather petite. Summer, I think you're going to have mutated kids," Katie kidded.

"Ha ha ha. For some reason, I don't think we're going to last though."

"Why?"

"He's a little too different."

"When I said that I was kidding about the whole mutated thing. I'm sure you'll have cute kids, not as cute as my Stephie but cute nonetheless."

"It's not that I mean, our personalities are too dissimilar. I think it will last us until at least the end of high school at most but I really don't think it will go any further. I think he is amazing. He's funny, hot, a great drummer, and he spoils me to death but I feel the need to scold him a lot. He gives me that damn smirk and I forget everything."

"That's a good thing Summer," Katie said.

"Yeah but I know there is someone out there better for the both of us. I'll go to college and meet a great guy and Freddy will meet a girl who is great for him."

"Summer, you are the only one who can keep him in line. And ever since you two started dating, you've loosened up and become more fun to be around. Not that you weren't before but…" Katie trialed off.

"No that's okay. I get it. I guess that he's a guy who needs someone to keep him in line and I need someone to tone down my compulsiveness."

"Graduation day is 4 years away. You can make this decision then."

"But still, when people see you and Zack everyone notices the spark you two possess."

"Spark?"

"Yeah, you and him have a spark that lets everyone know that you two were made for each other and will stay together until Armageddon. Freddy and I don't have a spark like that. We have a light that signifies current love but that light could easily go out any moment."

"Summer, that isn't true," Katie replied.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Well you think wrong. You and Freddy are like ying and yang, dark and light. You balance each other out. Plus he'd end up a hobo with spiky hair if you don't stick with him and you would end up a cranky librarian with her 16 cats. So it's for the best if you never EVER break up.

"Thanks…I think," Summer said as she hugged her friend.

"Not a problem."

The two girls exited the bathroom and sat back down with their friends.

"You know the kissing faces we're not really appreciated," Katie told them, "You looked like a table of drunks."

Everyone laughed and smiled.

"I bet we did," Eleni laughed.

"Let's go see what the guys are doing," Michelle suggested.

Everyone stood up and walked over.

"I'll be right back I have to ask my mom something," Katie said.

"Hey, Katie! That was a great show!" Mrs. Brown smiled.

"Thanks. Can everyone sleep over?" Katie asked.

"Katie," Mrs. Brown sighed, "Not tonight. How about everyone come over to swim and watch movies tomorrow or Saturday?"

"How about they come over and watch movies tomorrow and then stay over and then go swimming Saturday?"

"No, hun. They can come over but no sleepovers besides Zack."

"But Moooooom!" Katie whined.

"Don't you try that Cartman shit on me!" her mom laughed. Katie and her mom would watch South Park every once in a while and Katie would imitate Cartman's whining.

Katie sulked back to the table.

"What did you ask?" Frankie inquired.

"I asked if you guys could all sleep over but my mom said no."

"Did you try the Cartman act?" Marco said.

"Yeah," Katie said. "She still said no. She did say that you all might be able to come over on Saturday to watch movies and swim though."

"Well, you kids played a great show and I've gotta get home and take some asprin so my headache won't be so bad tomorrow! Tootles!" Dewey said waving.

"See ya, Dewey!" everyone replied.

"Anyway," Alicia said, "I'll definitely be over at your house on Saturday."

Everyone said they had places to be except for Alicia, Lawrence, Freddy, Summer, Marta, and Tomika. Zack and Katie would be there anyway since that's where Katie lived and Zack was staying.

**A/N: **Is it just me or is the quality of my chapters getting worse. I was so proud and now I am so not. And Michelle's odds were two numbers off the top of my head.

_Remussweetie:_ Yeah, I knew Joey made the "mute" comment. I wanted to see if people would recognize it. And you did! Yay:-:gives cookie:-: No! Freddy and Katie didn't kiss, it was Zack and Katie. I guess I wasn't clear enough with that. Sorry.

_emiziwilson: _I shall thank you as long as you keep reviewing. So in my opinion there _is_ a need to thank you. :)

_Lindsat:_ Is your review name supposed to be Lindsay? You were the other person who recognized my Kommentary copy! Yay:-:gives cookie:-:

_Rock Drummer chick:_ I smile when there is romance too. Haha. Once again, hoped you liked this chapter:D

_wyverna:_ I love kisses in fics so I figured my fic wouldn't be complete without at least one:P

_dozengirl:_ Boring review or not, it was a good review. :)

_nishia: _Thanks. And no, she didn't really kill 4 people. She was just kidding. Haha.


End file.
